Xia for Fire Lady
by GoldenOwls
Summary: Zuko has to chosen between a ditsy Airbender and Mai ,the emotionless. Who is going to prove that they are the best for Fire Lady? How on earth are there other Airbenders? And where is Aang?


Chp.1 - Zuko POV

"Next order of business" I shout over the bickering councilmen.

"Of course your majesty." Councilman Lou says. This was a seemingly innocent and respectful comment ,but this was Councilman Lou who only said more then two words at a time when he was planning something. This defiantly worried me.

"What is the next order of business?" I ask apprehensively. I was defiantly scared of the answer.

"Brides your majesty." the councilman says. "We have narrowed it down to two." He handed me a file with two pictures. One was a familiar face Mai ,she was a no bale woman I knew well ,the sensible choice. The next picture was of a girl I had never seen before.

"Councilman you must be mistaken the posture says that the girl ,Xia, is an Airbender. Do I need to remind you that the Airbenders are extinct."

"Yes ,I know Fire Lord. I also knew you would say that ,so both girls will be staying in the palace to compete for your hand." The doors opened to reveal a bored Mai. "May I present Lady Mai." She walked into the room looking bored. "And Miss Xia." The doors opened to reveal nothing but the dark hallway.

This made me mad "You have wasted my time over nothing?!" I was standing shouting at the councilman. I must have jinxed it ,because just as I said that I was crushed face first into the table.

"I'm so sorry" a very female body was pressed against me. I groan. "Here let me help you she pulled me up with her. Gray eyes meet mine.

"Aang, when did you become a girl?" I ask ,clearly shaken because I realize the girl looked nothing like my childish friend.

She giggled a tickling sound. "I'm not Aang my name is Xia." She held out her tiny hand to me. I took it in my much larger one. "You must be Fire Lord Zuko." I nod. Her smile is full of warmth. She turns from my ,it fells like a cold wind just pasted. "Councilman Lou I'm sorry I'm late." She bows to him in the Fire Nation custom.

Lou nods benevolently " Now tell the council what you were telling me earlier."

"Oh," her eyes brighten. "Early today I saw a statue in the square ,it was of Sozin." Many council men nod. "I thought it looked bland and I paint bland things. That is just the Begining though ,schools can volunteer and professional artists can pay to paint it. It could inspire creativity and send the message that the Fire Nation is changing from its old ways of war to newer more modern ways."she finished and the councilmen clapped softly. I appraised the girl. When she first fell into me I thought she was ditsy but it seems I was very wrong. It seems she is a smart creative girl.

"What do you think Lady Mai?" Lou asked.

Mai looked up eyes wide with surprise. "What? You said nothing about having to speak in front of the council?"

"But that is one of the duties of a Fire Lady." Lou shrugged.

Mai gave a frustrated sigh. "I would say to have it torn down. It is ugly and takes up space. If it is torn down you will send the same message of change."

"Yes but you would be tearing down a century old statue that helps the Fire Nation remember its mistakes do it never happens again. The Fire Nation is a place of long history ,the longest of the four nations, you cannot just tear down history." Xia finished her rant.

"Well your idea is just stupid. Inspire creativity ...pfft. It is a statue ,an ugly one at that, what makes you think people would want to even paint it huh?" Mai asked.

"Because it will be fun. So they could be proud of something." Xia replied.

"And how is painting a Former Fire Lord's statue going to give people pride ,I would think it would do the opposite." Mai said.

"Let me reword that. It would give people a sense of achievement. It would bring people together to accomplish something. It would bring a sense of unity not to the whole nation but to the city." Xia said. Her tone was one of hope ,that the nation would one day be like that. United.

"If you say so." Mai huffed. I frown Mai was acting so childish.

"All in favor of Miss Xia idea." Xia looked surprised when Lou said this. I was surprised as well ,but I still raised my hand in favor as a majority of the council did. "All in favor of Lady Mai's idea." A few held their hands up. "Miss Xia you will be I charge of scheduling the painting of Sozin's statue."

Xia blinked "Thank you?"

"I motion that this council meeting adjourn" Lou said.

"I second" I raise my hand. "All in favor." All hands raised expect those of the women who were in schock. "The meeting is officially adjourned." I say with finality.

* * *

Xia POV

This was really happening. Today I was meeting the Avatar and the local school was starting to paint the statue today.

"Zuko why do we have to come with you to see them?" Mai asked. She had been so whiny all week.

"Because they are my friends ,but if you do not wish to we them you can go. Xia and will just have to ..." He didn't have to finish.

"Fine." Mai sighed. The quickest way to annoy and make Mai agree was to use me. If I wasting doing it she either did it or disagreed. Unless it came to Zuko. She would do anything to keep me and Zuko away from each other.

"Hey Sparky." In front of us was a group of people ,four to be exact. "Who are your friends?" A small girl asked. She looked a little helpless ,but only in her face. Her stance showed confidence and familiarity.

"Aang have you become a girl?" A boy in blue cloths asked. His hair was a pony tail high on his head. He stood next to a woman with a pregnant belly.

"Sokka, don't be rude." The woman punched him in the arm.

"I'm sorry about my brother he has a tendency to say what is on his mind." A woman in blue apologized. She was standing next to the man in blue. For a second I wondered if they were married but then I remember she said brother.

"Where is Aang?" Zuko asked.

"He saw some kids carrying paint around in the city and offered to help them. He prolly won't be back for hours." The small girl bluntly replied. She turned to me. "Name's Toph I am the master earth bender that created Metalbending."

I bowed respectfully to her. "My name is Xia of The Eastern Air Temple." Someone gasped. I looked up did I say something wrong.

"But Aang was the last Airbender." The woman in blue.

"I thought the same." Zuko said. " but it seems that a whole society of Airbenders was living underground for a hundred years."

"Five hundred to be exact." All eyes turned to me. "A group of Air Noamds wanted to settle down and become one nation like the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. The temples all refused and above ground war raged and where it didn't the landscape was horrible. So they decide to go underground. Technically it is an entirely different branch of the Air Nomads. Even the sky bison are different."

"Wow I never thought..." The pregnant women held a hand over her mouth.

There was a minute of silence before I spoke. "It was very nice meeting you but I have to go. We can continue to talk later." I began to walk away.

"Good luck painting your statue." Mai muttered.

"It isn't like you had a better idea. "I whirled on her.

"It should have been torn down long ago." Mai countered.

"What is going on?" Sokka (that is what the lady called him right?)asked.

"Nothing ,Xia here is just going of to paint an already ugly statue and make the Fire Nation seem like fouls." Mai said.

"No I am not. I am inspire creativity and giving these children a sense of achievement. Anyways it is going to be fun. Something of which you know nothing about."

Mai opened her mouth to speak. "I think that is an excellent idea. I can I help?" The woman in blue asked.

"Sure. I think your other friend is already down there so we better hurry." I pulled out a whistle shaped like the old sky bison. I blew it didn't make a noise that a human could her but a sky bison could. Keico ,my sky bison, soared down forward us.

"She is so small." The lady in blue said in a quiet voice.

"Keico is actually that largest sky bison we have." I rubbed her hide. Pulling my self up I settled crisscross on Keico's shoulder blades. From my knees Keico was only a hand wider from each side. I patted the seat behind me. "Are you coming or not?"

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I just decided to rewrite this not much of a sense of direction. So please review and leave suggestions.

Thanks ,GoldenOwls.


End file.
